


Old Wounds

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The regret and anger in Kirk at Bones teasing him in the lift had a root. Adrift now in his middle years, he feels the regrets more keenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

_"As a physician, you of all people should appreciate the dangers of re-opening old wounds."_

Jim rested on in his chair, thinking over that brief sight of Carol, so angry, so frustrated, and blaming him for something he could not even fathom.

He needed to focus on the mission he was certain to find once he contacted Starfleet Command. He needed to think to the future.

 _"Jim, no. I have my career, and David doesn't need to always be wondering if you're even out there anymore."_

With a deep breath, he banished might-have-beens. He could not change the path taken.


End file.
